


For Good

by OrangeBulldog



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Musical References, Teenagers, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBulldog/pseuds/OrangeBulldog
Summary: Teenage Hecate and Pippa end up watching Wicked, and budding lesbian Hecate is irritated that the witches don't get together. It brings up feelings.Inspired by some AUs here about them playing the Wicked characters. The pairs are really so similar.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> I have to believe in a world with magic they have a way to play videos.

Hecate flopped down on her bed dramatically.

“The TALENT SHOW?”

Pippa put her hands on her hips. “Yes, the talent show. I want us to enter. And I have the perfect song.”

Hecate groaned. 

“It’s from an Ordinary musical, about witches. Your part is a super witchy witch.”

“And yours?”

“She’s, er, blonde and perky.” 

Hecate started laughing. “Is this musical about us, somehow?”

“It almost could be, you’d be surprised, Hiccup. The song I want to do is when they still don’t like each other, but then they grow to be best friends. Unfortunately it ends sadly when one of them has to leave, but that won’t happen to us.”

Hecate and Pippa had briefly disliked each other, in their first year, as they seemed so very different. But they quickly realized they had more in common than the superficial differences, and became the best of friends. 

“Please, will you just listen to it?” Pippa begged. 

Hecate was always going to agree. She would do pretty much anything for Pippa. She was starting to get the feeling that perhaps this was because she liked her friend in more than a friendly way, but she was pushing that down. 

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Pippa started a video playing on the wall.

“There’s been some confusion for you see my roommate is….” Two women sang together.

“Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, and altogether quite impossible to describe” the blonde witch sang first.

“Blonde.” The green witch’s line was simple, but she delivered it perfectly. Hecate giggled in spite of herself.

“What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling  
My face is flushing, what is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?  
Yes!”

Hecate’s eyes were wide. This song wasn’t about what it seemed to be, was it? It sure seemed like these women were singing about being attracted to each other. 

“Loathing. Unadulterated loathing  
For your face, your voice, your clothing  
Let's just say, I loathe it all!”

Well, sure, okay, they were calling it that. But the women were staring each other down and the chemistry was off the charts. Could Pippa seriously not see this?

The rest of the song played out, and it ended with the actresses nearly in each other’s faces.

“Well, what do you think.”

Hecate just looked at her.

“Pippa we…I…”

“It’s too much, right? It’s too much like when they were all mean to you and you thought I could never want to be your friend instead of theirs? I’m sorry, never mind.”

“No, it’s not that. Well, a little, I guess. It’s just…Pippa I think that they are supposed to like each other like…um, more than friends.”

“Oh, no, Elphaba has a love interest in the show.”

Hecate raised her eyebrows. “Like a…male one?”

“Do you want to watch the whole thing?”

\---

They didn’t have time right then, but that evening, Pippa snuck some snacks from the kitchen and they settled in on her bed to watch it. The song they had seen earlier was early in the show, but as Pippa had promised, they quickly became friends. Yes, there was a romance, with a man, but he hardly seemed to be important. The story was clearly about the relationship between the two witches. 

Hecate’s eyes were wide as she watched Elphaba ask Glinda to come with her, and she said no.

“What!”

Pippa waved her hand and the scene paused.

“I know, I hate that part. See, the thing is she has to go on her own, because this show is a backstory for a really famous Ordinary book. But if it were us, Hiccup, I’d go with you in a heartbeat.” She put her hand on Hecate’s thigh. Hecate’s heart beat faster. They looked at each other for longer than Hecate thought was probably appropriate, before Pippa blinked and started the show again.

In the second act, there was a love song between Elphaba and her male love interest, who Hecate was not bothering to learn the name of.

“Come on, they have no chemistry, this is silly.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“But see, the point is that he loves her, even though she’s green and a little weird.” Pippa said. “It’s important to her character.”

“Why couldn’t it have been Glinda who loved her even though she’s green and a little weird?” Hecate asked.

Pippa squirmed a little. “I don’t know? I guess people expect it to be a man and a woman.”

They didn’t talk much more until the song “For Good.” Pippa looked over at her friend during the song and was a little startled to see that her friend had tears in her eyes. She found herself watching Hecate watch the show, instead of watching it herself. When had Hecate gotten so beautiful?

The song ended, and Hecate flicked her hand to pause.

“Come ON, Pip, that was a love song.”

“I suppose it is.” She admitted. “Are you…okay?” she turned slightly so she could see her friend better, and she put her hand over Hecate’s and interlaced their fingers.

Hecate swallowed.

“I. I feel like this song could be about us too.” She said. Her head tilted down but she looked up at Pippa, unsure of how she would take that after what she had just said. “I am better because of you.”

Pippa nodded. “I am better because of you, too.”

Hecate looked down at their linked hands.

“You seem…very upset that they didn’t make the show about the two witches being in love.” Pippa said quietly.

Hecate rolled her eyes. “They did.”

“I mean, openly.” Pippa corrected. “Is that because…” she couldn’t figure out how to voice her question, so she just looked into Hecate’s eyes, hoping she would understand what she was trying to ask.

Hecate kissed her.

It didn’t last long, and then Hecate was pulling back, fear evident in her eyes. “I…”

Pippa put her finger over Hecate’s lips. “Don’t apologize. I wanted you to do that. I didn’t realize I did until just before, but I did.”

She leaned in and kissed Hecate back.

\---

They ended up singing For Good for the talent show instead. And at the end, as Hecate insisted should have happened in the real production, they kissed.


End file.
